


And Luthor Wins!

by HYPERFocused



Series: Ella-Verse [11]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-03
Updated: 2004-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Election Day, and a landslide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Luthor Wins!

## And Luthor Wins!

by HYPERFocused

<http://members.aol.com/hyperfocused>

* * *

The night before Election Day, and Lex was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up with a copy of the latest Warrior Angel, and the man he loved. Not necessarily in that order. 

Even better, he wanted to go home and play naked Warrior Angel and Devilicus with Clark. Unfortunately, Clark was playing superhero on his own. Lex didn't know when he'd be home. The conversation they'd had about it had been humorous, which was probably another sign of his lack of sleep. "I'm going to be late, Lex. Sorry. It's a landslide." Clark sounded far away, his voice strained on the other side of the tiny cell phone he kept in a hidden pocket of his suit. 

"Well, we certainly hope so, but we won't know that for sure until tomorrow." Clark was so supportive of Lex's ambitions; he couldn't fathom the possibility Lex might not win. 

"No, Lex. I mean there's a landslide. In Costa Rica. Luckily I got there before anyone was badly hurt, but it's a big muddy mess. I'll probably be late." 

"Oh, damn. Well, I don't see me getting out of here any time soon, either. And there's probably an equal amount of mud-slinging." 

"I hate that they're using our relationship as fodder. I'm more of a burden than a help." 

"Clark, you aren't a liability. I'm not going to pretend we aren't together. This is the twenty-first century. People can damn well deal with it. But you know what would really help?" 

"What?" 

"A last minute endorsement from the man in the cape." 

"Sorry, Lex. You know Superman is strictly non-partisan. You'll have to settle for the man in flannel instead." 

Lex sighed, but he wasn't seriously upset. "Damn you and your Kent morals." 

"That's 'Kent-Luthor' to you, bud. And you wouldn't have me any other way." 

"Actually, I'd take you any way I could get you." Lex put thoughts of the campaign out of his mind for the moment, and reassured Clark that whenever Clark came home, Lex would be happy. Their schedules had gotten so busy that it had been days since they'd had any meaningful time together. "I miss you, Clark." 

"Me too." Lex could feel Clark's smile all the way through the phone. 

~ 

Four hours later, Lex rubbed his eyes. There was no way he could get any more work done. He said goodbye to the few staffers left, suggesting they all go home as well. He hoped Clark would be waiting for him by now. 

He was lucky. He found Clark in bed, freshly showered, but still smelling faintly of tropical greenery. 

But what was strange was what Clark was doing. He held a wildflower in his hand. Bright magenta, like nothing Lex had ever seen on the Kent farm, or anywhere else in Kansas. Lex could see him pulling the petals off one by one, and saying, "He loves me." Pluck. "He loves me lots." Pluck. "He loves me..." 

Lex eased himself down on the bed next to Clark. "Interesting contest there, Clark. Not much risk." 

"I just couldn't bear the thought of a 'loves me not'." 

"I like these odds better than tomorrow's." 

"100 percent of the precincts have reported in. It's definitely Lex Luthor over Clark Kent. Or it will be, as soon as he gets his damn clothes off." 

"Promise me something, will you, Clark?" Lex asked as he watched Clark peel off his plaid pajamas. 

"Just ask." 

"Promise me you won't wear flannel when you pose for your White House portrait." 

"Lex, you're only running for Mayor. I think we can worry about my Washington wardrobe later." 

"I just want to be ready. I know how hard it's going to be to wean you off of these things." 

"Oh, Lex. You like me in flannel. It reminds you of the farm-boy you were too chicken to tell you'd fallen in love with. Besides, I don't get to wear nearly as much of it now that I've got the job at the Planet." 

"Well, you do pull of the trench coat rather well. Even if you do insist on hiding behind those ridiculous glasses. The look does work for you." 

"The point is not to be noticeable." 

Lex laughed. "Unless invisibility is one of your new superpowers, I don't see how that's possible. You're exquisite. I'm just glad you know you're mine." 

"Always." Clark held up his hand, the simple platinum band a twin to Lex's. "I've got the ring to prove it." 


End file.
